She's Dead
by kagome10678
Summary: Edward left. Bella sunk into depression and became a zombie..victoria changes her, she joins the volturi..what happens when she meets up with the cullens again? will sparks fly? well you will have to read and review to find out! takes place in New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Im trying a story again. this is the first chappie. short basically i preview to see if anyone likes it!! well hope you enjoy please review!!

!#W#

The rain was pattering down on the roof of the Swan residence. It had been raining non-stop for a week now, endless gray rainy sky's. I'm that one week Bella had hardly left her room. She layed on her bed on top of her blankets staring up at the ceiling, her eyes lifeless. Much to Charlie's distress she would only answer him occasionally with curt one syllable responses. And when he tryed to get her to eat she would take her food upstairs and play with it taking one or two bites at the most, hardly concerned that she was slowly starving herself. And this, the cause of all this grief, all this prudent silence, was Edward Cullen.

Not bothering to knock Charlie turned the knob and walked into his daughter's room carrying a large stack of books and paper.

"Bells, I love you and it pains me to see you like this. Please, Please go to school tomorrow forget about Cullen boy. He doesn't deserve you. You could get way better guys then him." He said setting the pile on her desk ad going over and sitting on the edge of her bed.

She shifted her gaze so she was looking at him, studying his features. They were twisted up as if he was struggling.

'Your not the one I want,' She thought 'You're not Edward.'

She looked back up at the ceiling. Charlie began to pat her knee.

"Your acting like a complete zombie Isabella Swan!" He began angrily. "It's like you don't even care anymore. It's like you've lost your will to live. Where is my daughter?" He shook his head.

"Dead." She croaked, her voice hoarse from the lack of communication.

Charlie stood up unable to look at her and left, to go answer the phone that was ringing down stairs. As soon as he was gone Bella sat up repeating herself.

"She's dead."

Silently as not to alert her father she got up and tip-toed out into the hallway of the top floor. Charlie was raising his voice on the phone and then there was silence. So defly quite. Then out of no where came the sound of sobs. Wrenching sobs echoing threw out the house and flooding up the stairwell and into Bella's head. Bouncing off her ear drums and making her stare down the dark collidoor. She began to listen intently.

"No I can't deal with this anymore Renee, it's like she's intentionally trying to ruin her life...No, she won't go to school either...It's not that, you know I love her...I just can't deal with her, you have to take her Renee...Okay then Sunday then?...yeah I got it. See you then. Bye."

'Sunday?' Bella mused 'No! No way! I'm not going to live in Florida. I can't! What if...what if Edward,' She shuttered at the thought of his name. 'What if he comes back for me?'

Charlie hung up the phone and began to rub his temples taking in a few deep relaxing breaths. If only things were simpler. He had enough stress to deal with as it was.. He blamed everything entirely on the Cullen boy. If he ever came back to Forks, there would be a long drawn out discussion waiting for him full of colorful words. And if he so much as wanted to see Bella again after what happened then he'd just have to forget it.

Charlie stifled a yawn and looked around. The microwave clock read 11:25 p.m. and he had to get up at 8:00 sharp to go on patrol. He began to walk to the bathroom on the second floor. At the bottom he looked not expecting anything. To his astonishment there stood Bella stark still her eyes brooding.

"Bel-"

"I'm not going to Florida!" She screamed

With that she ran back to her room locking the door behind her, and flopped down on her bed rivers of tears flowing free from her eyes.

!#&

A/N: What did you think?? well i hope you liked it. its short but its just a preview i need 10 reviews to write the next chappie. please and thanks


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Hey heres another chappie. thanks for the reviews. )

Bella began to hit her pillow with amplified frustration. Some where in her head a little clock began to tick with each violent assault on the object. Grinding her sorrow into anger and the as if sent forth by the gods, a plot began to formulate. A simple yet complicating plan intertwining its mystical seeds of deception into her heart. A plan in which she would need her full concentration. It was Wednesday night so that only left about four days to conjure her courage and force these plans into actions. If everything worked out right she could be gone by tomorrow night and Charlie would be none the wiser.

"Where is my bag?" She questioned herself standing to look around her room.

In the past week her usually clean and clutter-free room had become messy and unorganized. There were stacks of paper and textbooks everywhere there was a surface, and some even on the floor in piles so high they threatened to capsize at any moment. The remnants of food were in the stage of decomposition underneath the bed. The food was covered with insects and the lava of maggot who for some unquestionable reason had found there way up into her room on the second floor. The stench of the room was unparalleled to condition of it. It stank of dust, unwashed body, and rot. Having drowned herself with pity and loathing had erased Bella's desire to bathe herself.

On the floor Bella was picking up trash and throwing it aside, so she could search for her backpack.

"It has to be here somewhere."

She checked on her desk, pushing books off reveling a computer and keyboard. She frowned, continuing the search. Metaphorically speaking Bella was going about her room like a tornado taring across the mid-west at 80mph on the verge of distraction. She was making an already destroyed room into a disaster zone. The combination wasn't good, especially with her clumsy self.

Objects were in a flurry of motion, zooming from one side of the bedroom to the other. Bella was on a mission as well as a rampage. Throwing things is such a good stress reliever. With those two unorthodox things mixed together there was no room for the possibility of failure. She lifted her foot about to near the closet when it caught on the edge of the desk catapulting her on to the floor onto of things she never knew she owned in the first place.

"A-ha!" She cheered reaching out from under her bed holding a small orange backpack. "I knew it. But there's something else I need."

She resumed the inconsistent throwing of items as she pushed everything in her path under her bed. A place all living mortals feared.

Charlie had gotten over the initial shock of seeing Bella emerge from her homemade prison and had indeed continued up the stairs. After reaching the top he began to hear the sound of books and blunt objects being smashed and thrown. Charlie stopped mid-step and listened as he heard things breaking and his daughter murmur a few incoherent words. Getting hit in the head with a heavy textbook was not on the agenda. He shock his head half-hearted and continued on to the bathroom.

Standing in the middle, among the waste and debre Bella was calculating all the possible pro's and con's of her plan. Finally having figured it out, she trudged out her door and waited patiently for Charlie to come out of the bathroom. She stood eyes closed leaning against the cool pale colored wall. It felt so much like him...like Edward. Her mind began to wander back to old memories.

The doorknob began to turn and there stood Chief Swan in his pajamas staring in surprise to see his only daughter and child yet again out of her self-imprisoned confinement.

"Bells?"

"Wha?" She snapped out of her daze blinking and looked up at her father." Oh, hey um...I've decided to go to school tomorrow."

"Really? That's great, but you better go do you homework. Last time I checked the pile was taller than you are."

Bella gave Charlie a forced smile.

"Um..Charlie, Mike asked me out tomorrow after school, is it all right if I go?

A/N: Please review hope you enjoyed


End file.
